Rainy Day
by Heart's Fate
Summary: It was just one of those days that just kept getting worse and worse...but maybe by the end of the night it could get a little better...ChadxSharpay


**Distribution:** Ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters from High School Musical. I'm only using them for entertainment purposes, so you can't sue me.

**Author Notes:** This is my first High School Musical story. Told in first person. I'm sorry for an OOC-ness...I'm open to criticism of any kind. This is the first of 100 one shots for a community on livejournal called Fanfic 100, just not sure if I'll post all of them here or not.  
Read and review please.

**Prompt:** Rain

* * *

**Rainy Day**

It had been one of those rare days, you know? The type where it just rained and rained and everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong. My damn car wouldn't start this morning and I was forced to take the bus to school. I had been stupid and left the umbrella my mom had been urging me to take. My clothes were soaked by the time I walked into school and I could tell I was probably going to catch a cold.

My morning wasn't about to get any better after that it just continued to get worse. Taylor and I had gotten into a huge fight before the school bell rung because she saw me looking at one of the cheerleader's. It wasn't like I kissed the girl. I was just watching her and her friends perform some cheer in the hallway. Of course Taylor had to jump at my throat and assume things. So she dumped me. I think this has to be our third break up now. To top it off Gabriella has it so Troy isn't allowed to talk to me. Imagine that? Me not being able to talk to my best friend. I thought the day couldn't get much worse.

But I was wrong.

During lunch I had to put up with East High's terror, the mountain lioness herself, Sharpay Evans. You would have thought that since the unification of everybody in the school, things would be a bit different. Nope, didn't happen. Sharpay is still as cold and bitchy as she used to be. Well maybe she has gotten a tad bit nicer or so I'm told but I'm not buying it.

Sharpay has been and will always be a bitch to me, even if she is dating Zeke. Nothing has changed with her and that is why my time during lunch had been a living nightmare. The drama queen dared to rub it in my face that Taylor and I had broken up yet again. If it weren't for the fact that she was a girl, I probably would have struggled her. Zeke must have noticed how pissed I had been getting because he quickly offered to walk the infuriating blonde to her locker. Tomorrow I need to remember to thank him for getting her away from me.

After the lunch from hell I just wanted to get back home to get away from the taunting of my classmates. As my day went on it only seemed to get worse. I managed to earn a detention from my English teacher, Mr. Clifford for being later. The rain hadn't let up by the time school let out and from my bus stop I was forced to walk in the pouring rain. I guess I should have listened to my mom before I left this morning and taken an umbrella with me. If I had listened my hair wouldn't be dripping wet and flat.

Now it's 8 o'clock and I'm bored out of my mind. I finished off the rest of my homework and called Troy but Gabriella was over so we couldn't talk to long. With a sigh I flopped down on the couch, the window facing the front of the house behind me. It was still raining and you could hear the rain pelting against the window.

This was boring. There was nothing to watch on TV and it wasn't like I could go out back and take a couple of practice shots. I heard the screeching of some tires and turned around to look out the window. It was a bit blurry with the rain running down the glass but I could still see the car currently parked in front of my house.

Two people were sitting in the car and after a few minutes the passenger door opened and a small figure stepped out. The blonde slamming the door in what I guess was frustration and the car pulled away leaving the girl standing in front of my house.

My mom walked up behind me.

"What are you looking at Chad?"

I shrugged. "Some girl is standing outside."

I could tell that my mom was frowning even without me having to look at her.

"Don't sit there, Chad! Go out there and get her she could be from your school."

I groaned and pushed myself off the couch, my mom thrusting an umbrella at me and urging me towards the door. It didn't take me to long to get to the blonde and as I stood behind her I couldn't shake the awful feeling that I knew her.

"Hey." I said, trying to get her attention but the soaked blonde didn't acknowledge me.

Her hair was damp and limp. She held tighter to the fur coat she was wearing and I could tell that she was going to have some major problems getting out of those tight wet jeans. I sighed, reaching forward and gently grabbing her shoulder.

"Hey," I tried again; "you can't stand out here all night."

I moved the umbrella over her head to prevent the rain from falling on her. Her pale hand reached up and quickly wiped at her face. To my shock the girl shoved my hand away and spun on her heels. I had to fight the groan that wanted to slip from my lips when I came face to face with Sharpay Evans.

She looked up at me with a stoic expression and just stared at me back. It was a change to see her standing with make up streaks on her face.

"What you want Danforth?" She snapped in that voice I knew all to well.

I wanted to just tell her off and go back inside but I had the feeling that I was being watched. I grinded my teeth together before I answered her.

"You shouldn't be out here." I told her through clenched teeth.

"I know. I'll be on my way. Move Danforth." She demanded.

I sighed, "Look Evans it's raining."

A perfectly plucked eyebrow rose. "You don't say?"

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm, choosing not to comment on it. "You aren't exactly two houses down and you have no umbrella."

"I'll managed, now move so I can get home." She growled, glaring up at me.

"Was that Zeke?" I asked before I could stop myself.

I saw something flash in her eyes but just as quickly as it appeared it left and the blonde tried to walk around me. Reaching out a hand I grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her back towards my house. I ignored her complaints and pushed her into the house.

"What the hell is your problem Danforth?" Sharpay snapped once I had closed the door and shook my head to rid myself of any water, wrenching her arm out of the hold I had her in.

"You're the one who's acting like a drama queen. It's pouring rain outside and you think you can walk home wearing that?" I snapped back, my eyes sliding over her outfit. She was in a soaked pair of tight jeans with a white tank top and a fur coat that was soaked through. Not that I would have told her but she looked like a drowned rat..in a good way.

Her eyes narrowed at me while her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but my mom walked in. She wiped her hands on the towel she was holding and looked between Sharpay and me.

"Chad who's your friend?"

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying she wasn't a friend of mine. "Mom this is Sharpay Evans. She's in my class."

My mom nodded and held out her hand, which Sharpay surprisingly took.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Danforth." I rolled my eyes. God she was playing nice with my mom.

My mom seemed to by the sweet act Sharpay pulled. "You must be cold in those wet clothes. Chad, get her something to wear for now and then you can take her home."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. She wanted me to what? "Mom, my car isn't working remember?"

She waved her hand at me and started to pull Sharpay towards the kitchen. "Where do you live dear?"

"Only four blocks away Mrs. Danforth." Sharpay answered.

I groaned as I heard my mom yell from the kitchen, "See Chad you can walk her home. Now get her a pair of clothes."

I ran a hand over my face. I couldn't wait for this day to end. I took my time to get Sharpay clothes. That was a horrible image, Sharpay in my clothes. I cringed at the image I got and made my way downstairs, the two of them now in the living room chatting. Please don't tell me my mom actually liked her.

"It took you long enough Chad." My mom snapped, taking the clothes from me and handing them to Sharpay.

The drama queen looked at the clothes and smiled at my mom. "Thank you Mrs. Danforth. Where's your bathroom?"

"Right down there dear." My mom directed the lioness down the hall.

Sharpay smiled and nodded her head in thanks before she went to the bathroom and changed out of her wet clothes. I waited on the couch with a stale expression on my face. Let me tell you something, it is still hard to image Sharpay in any of my clothing. So when I watched her come out of the bathroom with her damp clothes in her hands, it was a great shock. She looked a little bit funny in the oversized t-shirt and track pants I let her borrow. Although I wouldn't say it out loud, she looked kind of cute. I shook my head. I did not just think that.

"Thank you Mrs. Danforth, I appreciate everything." Sharpay smiled sweetly at my mom.

This was all still a little bit unnerving. My mom didn't make things any better.

"You are very welcome Sharpay."

My mom mentioned for me to get off the couch. I did so walking to the front door and grabbing my jacket. My mom already had given Sharpay a sweatshirt from the closet and a bag for her clothes.

"Be careful, it's still raining and you aren't in the best shoes for that kind of walk." My mom said as she handed me the large umbrella. I stole a glance at Sharpay's feet. It wasn't a surprise to see her in heels. With a wave to my mom I stepped outside and opened the umbrella, waiting for Sharpay to do the same. God do women talk too much. I coughed into my hand to draw attention back to me. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be going back out into the rain so I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

I guess the look on my face said it all because Sharpay said goodbye to my mom and stepped under the umbrella I was holding up. We stepped out and the beating of the water rung loud in my ears. By the time we got to the end of my block and crossed the street, I was tried of the silence. I could tell she was ignoring despite the fact that I was right next her, but that wasn't going to stop me from talking.

"So Sharpay...what happened back there?" I asked, looking at her through the corner of my eye.

She continued walking not bothering to look at me. "That's none of your business."

I shrugged, "Hey fine you don't have to tell me, but you should know Zeke always tells."

Sharpay scowled at me and I just tilted my head smirking at her and I knew I had won.

"Fine Danforth. We got into an argument."

My brow rose, "You don't say. What did you do this time?"

"My fault? This wasn't my fault." Her voice rose, letting me know that she was on the verge of yelling.

"That'd be surprising." I snorted, "According to Zeke you're always the cause of the fights you two get into."

Her cold glaze turned to me, "Liar"

I shrugged, "Maybe, so what happened?"

"We came to an agreement." She stated simply.

"That doesn't make sense."

She laughed; "I don't expect it to make any sense to you Danforth."

I took offense. "Hey I'm not that dumb."

"No but your still a lunk-head basketball player like Zeke and Troy and all of them."

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breathe and then something dawned on me as we got to the end of the second block. Only two more till we're at her house. "If you can Zeke came to an agreement why did he leave you out in the rain? Zeke isn't the type to do that."

"I know he isn't." Sharpay said calmly, "but I told him to."

I stopped in my tracks; she did the same in favor of not having to get wet again. The blonde tilted her head to the side and looked at me. "What?"

"You told him to stop in front of my house on purpose?" I blinked.

She scoffed, brushing some of the blonde hair away from her face. "Don't flatter yourself Danforth. I didn't even recognize it as your house." Sharpay crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need a chaperone so you can just go back home. We're only two blocks away now."

"Nah, I'm already out here so might as well go the whole way. Besides the princess wouldn't want to get would she?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

And then she went and did something I didn't think she would. She stepped out from under the umbrella and into the pouring rain.

"Are you crazy?"

"No" the drama queen stated as she walked a few steps ahead of me. The clothes I lent her were soaked...again, and her hair was plastered to her face. Tilting her head back she smiled at me, "This was the reason I wanted him to leave me out in the rain."

"Why's that?" I asked out of curiously.

"It helps me think."

So maybe she wasn't as mean as I thought she was. Like that old saying goes you learn something new. And tonight I learned Sharpay Evans wasn't actually a cold-hearted bitch. She thinks just like the rest of us...even if it isn't exactly how everyone else thinks. And...Oh no she didn't.

I sat in the puddle for a few minutes letting the rain water fall on me, my hair falling over my eyes as I looked up at the girl who had pushed me down and run off ahead with my umbrella. Sharpay smirked back at me from beneath the safety of the umbrella. I counted to ten in my head before I smiled at her and stood up and took off after her, laughing. Maybe my day hadn't gone as I planned but right now it had gotten a little bit better.


End file.
